Our Own Little World
by Something-Red
Summary: One-shot set in the Drawing The Line universe. Quinn and Rachel decide to take their daughter on a beach vacation. Written for the Faberry Week prompt: Vacation. AU Faberry. G!P Quinn.


**Title:** Our Own Little World

 **Rating:** M for sexual content

 **A/N:** Hello! I'm back again with a one-shot this time.

As I mentioned, this little story is part of the Drawing The Line universe. A lot of you asked for an epilogue or something that involved Quinn and Rachel and their daughter. So I wrote this to give you all a small glimpse into the Faberry family. It's set about five years after DTL ends.

It's mostly fluff with some smut. Once again, this is a g!p fic.

This was also written to fill the Faberry Week prompt: Vacation.

I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee

* * *

At a secluded beach house in southern California, a five year old girl bursts through the open front door and eagerly runs through the house.

"Charlotte!" Her mother hurries in after her. "No running!"

"Rachel, just leave her be," the mother's wife says as she comes in behind them while carrying all of their bags from the car.

"We've never been here. She could trip and hurt herself, Quinn," Rachel says as she looks around for their daughter.

Quinn chuckles as she sets their bags down on the floor. She glances around at the spacious house. "Santana wasn't kidding," she says to herself.

"Momma! Look!" They hear coming from the back of the house.

They investigate together to find Charlotte pointing out the glass door at their own private beach right in the backyard.

"The ocean is right there. And it's actually blue!" Charlotte exclaims. "Do you think there's dolphins out there?"

"Of course there are, sweetheart," Quinn answers.

"What about manta rays? Or electric eels?" Charlotte opens the small picture book she has on hand. Rachel and Quinn had gotten a few of these books for her when her strange fascination with marine biology only increased in recent months.

"There might be," Quinn smiles.

"Can we go see?"

"Later. First, we need to unpack," Rachel says sternly.

Their daughter pouts before reluctantly moving away from the door and grabbing her bag off the floor. "Which room is mine?"

"Good question. Let's go find it." Quinn takes the bag from her and starts venturing down the hallway to look at the bedrooms.

"Can you unpack for me, mommy?"

"Sure," Quinn says.

"Charlotte..." Rachel starts.

"It's fine, Rachel," her wife smiles at her with a wink.

When the smaller blonde throws her the same look before running off to catch up with her mom, Rachel smiles to herself and shakes her head. More often than not, she's reminded that the universe gave her the two cutest people in the world.

* * *

After getting hers and Quinn's stuff unpacked in their bedroom, Rachel settles on the living room couch with a magazine to pass time. Quinn's been in Charlotte's room for a while and she's willing to bet that they're taking a nap now.

And sure enough, Quinn comes trudging into the living room an hour later with a sleepy expression.

"Sorry," she yawns. "We fell asleep."

"I figured, baby." Rachel sets the magazine down and pats the spot next to her on the couch.

Quinn falls down onto it and rests her head in her wife's lap. "I'm so tired." She yawns again.

Rachel nods. "It was a long flight. I can't believe you both stayed awake the entire time."

"She was so excited. She made me watch Finding Nemo with her," Quinn laughs. "She was even able to name the different types of fish in the movie. It's kind of scary."

"She's smart, just like you." Rachel hums as she begins to run her fingers through Quinn's hair. "Should we wake her up?"

"Let's just let her sleep for a little while longer. It's only three o'clock."

"I just don't want her to be upset that she's 'missing out on the beach'."

"We're going to be here all week," Quinn shrugs.

"Alright," Rachel says. "Also, I brought a baby monitor to keep in her room so we can know that she's okay at night."

"A baby monitor? Really, Rach? She's five."

"We don't know how safe this house really is, Quinn."

Quinn chuckles because there's a gate out front that needs a code to open as well as an impressive alarm system in the house. But if a baby monitor is what keeps Rachel from going crazy, then that's fine with her.

"Are you hungry?" Rachel asks.

"No," Quinn shakes her head. "I'm still full from lunch."

"Me too," Rachel agrees. "Then we'll wait until later to make dinner."

"Sounds good."

They hear a door creak open and look up to see Charlotte rubbing her eyes as she makes her way towards them.

"Can I go to the beach now?"

Quinn sits up and smiles at her. "Yes sweetheart. Why don't you go and get changed and then we can go."

"Yes!" Charlotte fist pumps and runs back to her room, presumably to get her bathing suit.

Standing up to stretch, Quinn says, "We should probably hurry and change too or she'll leave without us."

Knowing that her wife isn't exaggerating, Rachel nods and gets up as well and starts for their room, but is stopped by Quinn's hand on her wrist. She looks at the blonde in confusion.

"I just," Quinn steps closer, "wanted to do this." She leaves a soft kiss on her lips, making Rachel's heart melt.

"I think we should try that again," she says before leaning in to kiss the blonde more fully this time. She wraps her arms around her neck and pulls her even closer.

"Ew!" Their out of breath daughter appears in the living room, already changed. "Gross. And you _still_ aren't ready!"

Quinn laughs and says, "We'll be ready in a minute, Charlotte. Just sit tight."

When she hops on the couch and looks at them expectantly, Rachel and Quinn hurry off to their room to get ready.

* * *

Not long after, the three of them are sitting by the shore with no one else around. Rachel thinks it's like they have their own little world to themselves. And it was perfect.

She was lying stretched out on her back, attempting to work on her tan. Quinn was sitting next to her, silently gazing out into the ocean. And Charlotte was about ten yards away from them, lying flat on her stomach as she flips through another one of her sea books. She had insisted on waiting until her parents were ready to go in the water so they could all go together.

Deciding that she's had enough tanning for one day, Rachel sits up in a position similar to Quinn's. She watches her daughter trying to read the words in her book.

"It's not fair," she says with a smile.

"What's not?" Quinn asks.

"Charlotte. She looks like a mini you and has your intelligence. It's like she got nothing from me," she says as she playfully nudges Quinn.

"That's not true," Quinn says. They watch as a light breeze blows a bit of sand into Charlotte's book. She sighs dramatically before shaking the book free of it. "She has your attitude."

"I think you're right."

"Momma, how long can I stay in the sun until I'm at risk for skin cancer?"

Quinn smirks. "And she has your paranoia too."

"Sun damage is no laughing matter Quinn," Rachel huffs. She turns to Charlotte and says, "Don't worry, sweetie. I put a lot of sunscreen on you a little while ago, remember?"

"What was the SPF again?"

"Five thousand," Quinn laughs. Her lame joke earns an identical eye roll from both her wife and daughter.

"We'll put more sunscreen on in an hour, okay?" Rachel tells Charlotte.

"Okay. Can we go in the water now?"

Rachel nods as she stands up. "Quinn, can you get her floaties out of the bag?"

"I know how to swim," Charlotte groans.

"It's different from the swimming pools at home, baby," Quinn says as she bends down to secure them onto Charlotte's arms. "Sometimes you can get stuck in a current and get carried far away, or even pulled under. Some of the best swimmers have drowned from that."

Charlotte's eyes widen comically as she nods in understanding.

When Quinn is done, she's dragged to the water by an impressively strong Charlotte as Rachel happily strides along beside them. They go out far enough to where the water is about three feet deep. Charlotte has to stand on the tip of her toes to keep her head above water, the floaties making it much easier.

"This is so cool," she beams as she hops around, letting go of Quinn's hand. A small wave approaches and she jumps up as it passes, giggling to herself.

"Don't go too far away from us," Rachel says.

"I won't." Charlotte slips her goggles on her eyes and takes a deep breath before she dips her head underwater to get a look at everything.

"I've never seen her so excited before," Quinn says.

Rachel nods in agreement. "She's going to be talking about this for a while."

"This vacation was totally worth it."

"Yes it was." Rachel leans over to press a kiss against her cheek. She frowns when Charlotte suddenly whips her head out of the water.

"Momma! There's a jellyfish by your leg!"

"What!" Rachel shrieks as she jumps into Quinn's arms out of reflex.

The blonde recognizes the mischievous glint in her daughter's eyes and shakes her head. "She's just messing with you, Rach."

"It's just a rock!" Charlotte laughs.

Rachel sighs in relief before sending a playful glare to Charlotte.

"Uh oh, you better run, sweetheart," Quinn chuckles.

"Run away!" Charlotte cries before ducking her head back underwater.

Rachel loosens her hold on Quinn and rests her head on her shoulder. She smiles when she feels Quinn's hand move slowly up and down her back. "That feels nice."

"Don't fall asleep on me," Quinn jokes.

"I'm not _that_ old." Rachel lifts her head and kisses her.

Quinn returns the kiss and doesn't stop until they're interrupted by another "ew".

Charlotte paddles over to them and says, "Mommy, look at these seashells I found!" She holds out a handful of small seashells for them to see.

"Wow!" Quinn smiles. "You found a lot!"

"I know! I'm going to put them in my bucket."

"We'll go with you," Rachel says quickly.

"It's just over there," Charlotte points, annoyed.

"Charlotte Berry-Fabray, we will go with you," Rachel repeats.

Charlotte huffs, "No wonder uncle Kurt always calls you a helicopter." This earns a jaw drop from Rachel and a loud laugh from Quinn.

Rachel turns to her wife with a disbelieving look. "I'm going to kill Kurt."

"Relax, baby. It was funny. Lighten up."

"Oh, lighten up, you say?" She suddenly pounces on Quinn and dunks them both underwater.

When they come back up, Quinn gasps and shakes her head at Rachel with a smile. They hear laughter and look over to see their daughter in a fit of giggles.

"I'll get you back for that," Quinn murmurs as she moves closer to Rachel, who keeps her back with her hands braced on her shoulders.

"Be careful! You guys don't have your floaties!" Charlotte teases them both.

"And you're next!" Rachel pulls Quinn and they both chase after their daughter.

"Run away!" Charlotte screams as she paddles as fast as she can to the shore.

* * *

After getting everyone showered and fed, Quinn was able to take advantage of the small fire pit behind the house and got a fire going after dark. They were now using it to roast marshmallows. Quinn has Charlotte in her lap while Rachel sits in the chair next to them.

"One more s'more, and that's it, Charlotte," Rachel says.

"But they're _so_ good," Charlotte argues.

"It's too much sugar. You're going to be up all night."

"Just one more, sweetheart," Quinn says as she kisses the top of her head. "Okay?"

Charlotte nods as she continues eating her snack. Apparently it's easier for her to follow directions from Quinn rather than Rachel. When she's done, she asks, "Are we going to come back here next year?"

Rachel laughs and says, "Let's just enjoy _this_ vacation for now and then we'll talk about the next one."

"Okay. I like it here. And I can't wait to come back again."

"Who knows? Maybe there's going to be even bigger surprises next year." Rachel and Quinn share a knowing smile, but the words go right over Charlotte's head.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" she asks.

"We'll probably walk around town for a while. I heard they have a really neat aquarium," Quinn says. "And we can go swimming again if you want to."

Charlotte nods her head. "I want to." She yawns and Quinn feels her becoming more relaxed in her arms.

"Someone's tired," Quinn says.

"No," Charlotte says bluntly.

"I think it's time for bed."

"I don't think so."

Quinn stifles a laugh before saying, "You know, the earlier we go to sleep, the earlier we can wake up and go swimming again."

Charlotte promptly climbs off of her mom and says, "I'll be ready to be tucked in in five minutes exactly." Without another word, she hurries back into the house.

Rachel locks eyes with an equally surprised Quinn after witnessing their daughter's no-nonsense tone. "Well...it's safe to say that no one is ever going to mess with her."

"I'll say," Quinn agrees. "Did you want to stay out here longer?" she asks.

Rachel nods. "It's nice out tonight."

"Then I'll go put Charlotte to bed," the blonde says as she gets up. "Do you want me to grab that baby monitor?"

Smirking, Rachel reaches behind her chair and holds something up. "I already have it."

"That does not surprise me at all." Quinn leans down to kiss her cheek. "I'll be right back."

After Quinn leaves, Rachel turns on the monitor to hear shuffling coming from Charlotte's end. After a moment, it's silent. She's relieved to hear Quinn's voice a minute later.

"Hey beautiful, is that the book you were looking at earlier?"

"Uh huh. Mommy, what does a-b-y-s-s spell?"

Rachel smiles.

"That's spells abyss."

"Oh!"

"I'll help you read it tomorrow, okay? It's time to go to sleep now."

"Okay." Rachel hears a yawn.

"Good night, Charlotte," Quinn says softly. "I love you."

"Love you too. And tell momma I love her too. And that I'm sorry for scaring her with the jellyfish thing."

Quinn laughs. "I will. I'll see you in the morning."

Rachel only has to wait another minute or so before Quinn comes back outside. The blonde was holding the large blanket that was on the couch earlier.

"Are you cold or something?" Rachel asks with a frown.

"No." Quinn shakes her head. "I just thought that we could sit closer to the water."

"Oh!" She gets up and follows Quinn a little further down the beach, baby monitor in hand.

Quinn lays the blanket out and sits on it, pulling Rachel down next to her.

"I guess Charlotte fell asleep pretty fast," Rachel says, already hearing soft snoring coming from the monitor. "She's worn out."

"No kidding," Quinn laughs. "She's had an eventful day."

"We all did." Rachel sighs as she lazily plays with her wife's fingers. The soft sound of waves crashing against the shore was relaxing her even more.

"When do you want to give Charlotte the big news?" Quinn asks suddenly.

Rachel thinks about it. "Maybe when we get back home? She's already excited enough being on this trip and all."

"You think she's going to be excited about it?"

"Quinn," Rachel smiles. "I doubt she's going to be anything less than ecstatic when she finds out she's going to be a big sister." She likes to think Charlotte's face will light up the way Quinn's did when she found out Rachel was pregnant again. That's something she can't wait to see.

Quinn moves her hand to lovingly touch Rachel's stomach. "Just seven more months and it's going to be a full house," she says.

"Yes it will be." She tilts Quinn's chin towards her and leans forward for a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Quinn kisses her back and chuckles when she's gently pushed onto her back. Rachel straddles her and doesn't hold back from deepening the kiss. The blonde gasps when Rachel reaches between them to caress her hardening member through her shorts.

She breaks the kiss and says, "Don't tease. That's not fair."

"Who said anything about teasing?" Rachel sits up and peels off her tank top, revealing her bare breasts to the warm night air.

"Rach, here? What if someone sees?" Quinn starts looking all around them nervously.

"And you say I'm the paranoid one," Rachel smirks. "There's no one near us for at least a mile, remember?"

Quinn nods. She knows that much was true. So before she can put more thought into it, she reaches both hands up to begin kneading and massaging Rachel's breasts.

" _Ohh_ fuck," Rachel moans.

"Are they starting to get sensitive again?" Quinn asks.

"Mhmm." The brunette nods, words failing her. She falls forward and attaches her lips to Quinn's once again, tongues and teeth clashing in their haste. Rachel intended it to be more romantic than this, but lust took over and all she needs is Quinn right now.

She pulls the blonde's t-shirt over her head and tosses it aside. She yelps when she's suddenly rolled onto her back and Quinn starts yanking her shorts and underwear off all at once.

Quinn settles between her legs and groans when she runs her fingertips through her folds. "You're so wet."

"I know, baby," Rachel whimpers. She tugs at Quinn's shorts, hoping the blonde will get the hint.

And Quinn gets it right away as she quickly rids herself of them. She moves back to where she was and kneels between Rachel's legs. She wraps a hand around her shaft and starts pumping to get herself harder and ready to go.

Rachel, really needing Quinn _anywhere_ inside of her right now, sits up and leans her head forward, taking all of Quinn cock into her mouth at once.

"God..." Quinn has to steady herself to keep from losing her balance. Rachel was always surprising her with oral, and yet it still catches her off guard every time.

Rachel's lips expertly glide up and down her rigid member. Quinn brushes her dark hair to the side to get a better view. And when Rachel looks up to lock eyes with her, she's even more turned on.

Releasing her with a pop, Rachel is satisfied with her work and lies back down on her back. Quinn hovers over her and lines her cock up at her entrance.

"Are you ready?" the blonde asks.

"I've been ready."

Chuckling to herself, Quinn slowly pushes in until she's completely inside. She leans down to kiss her wife again as she starts thrusting into her, the slick walls squeezing her dick perfectly.

"Oh god, yes," Rachel moans. She wraps her legs around Quinn's waist, enabling her to go even deeper. They easily find their rhythm and keep their steady pace going.

When Quinn starts sucking on her neck, Rachel moves her head to the side to give her better access. She cries out when the blonde pushes herself up onto her elbows and fucks her even harder.

"Right there, baby."

"Fuck!" Quinn hates to admit that while it's only been a few minutes, she's already close.

Rachel pulls her head down and whispers, "I love you."

"I love you too," Quinn replies as she drops her head down on her wife's shoulder. Rachel was moving her own hips to keep up with their pace and Quinn knows that's a sign she's ready to get off as well.

"I love doing this with you. I always do," Rachel chokes out.

Quinn can also tell that this is going to be another interesting pregnancy as Rachel is already acting hormonal and emotional. But Quinn doesn't mind. She'll always give her all of the love she needs.

"Baby? I'm almost..."

"I know, Rach."

With a few more thrusts, Rachel squeezes her tight and Quinn releases deep inside of her.

"Oh god..." she mutters, having the most intense orgasm she's had in a while. The same seems to be happening with Rachel as the brunette is clutching at her back, repeating her name over and over again.

When Quinn finally stops shuddering after she's emptied herself, she lays her head on Rachel's chest as all of her senses slowly come back to her. When the sounds of ocean waves return, she remembers exactly where they are.

"Are you still alive down there?" Rachel asks.

"No. You've done it. You finally killed me." Quinn smiles before pushing herself up and laying side by side with Rachel.

"That was even better than the first time we had sex on the beach."

"With you, everything gets better every time." Quinn grimaces at her own words. "Wow, that was cheesy."

Rachel giggles as she pushes the hair out of Quinn's face. "Yes it was. But if you weren't cheesy, you wouldn't be my Quinn."

She wraps an arm around the blonde's midriff and settles against her side.

"Are you ready to go in?" Quinn asks.

"Just a few more minutes," Rachel mumbles.

Quinn hums and is content to just lay there for now. "This week's gonna go by fast," she says.

"The next seven months are gonna go by fast," Rachel smiles. She looks up at Quinn and asks, "Are you scared at all?"

Quinn thinks about the question. She was nervous, definitely. But in an excited way.

But never scared. Not when it comes to her life with Rachel.

"No," she answers. "Not as long as I have you with me."

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope that you liked this! I know I definitely had a lot of fun writing it.

Feel free to drop a line and let me know what you think!


End file.
